


But

by isiscrisis



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isiscrisis/pseuds/isiscrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never hated being an elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny drabble to try and get rid of some horrible writer's block.  
> Send me requests on my tumblr, randomfandomcat!

She's never hated being an elf.  
Sure, there were times when she'd hear "knife-ear" spat at her, but she only ever hated the people saying it.  
Now words existed that hurt millions of times stronger than "knife-ear" ever could.  
The stumbling of his voice when he blushed.  
The voice he spoke in only to her.  
His laughter.  
My dear.  
But none of those compared to the words that brought her so much joy once, and now such pain.  
I love you.  
But.


End file.
